parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 14 - A Better View For Craig - Alec Baldwin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the fourteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Craig as Gordon *Texas as Henry *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator *Coaches as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: Craig was feeling grumpy. *(Craig is grumpy) *Narrator: This was making Samson cross. *(Samson is cross) *Samson: Why are you complaining all the time? *Craig: Because I'm a big black engine and I know everything. I shall complain whatever I want. You're just a small tender engine with ideas above your station. *Scott: I can't see any. *Narrator: Said Scott. *Scott: Where are they? *Craig: Any what? *Scott: Ideas above the station. The sky's empty. *Samson: Like your smokebox, Scott. *Narrator: Laughed Samson, but Craig was still grumpy. *Craig: One day I'll show you just a big engine can really do. *Scott: So what can a big engine really do? *Craig: Not speak to silly little green engines for a start. *Narrator: Replied Craig and he puffed away. Later that day, Sir Emmet Hatt came to see him. *Emmet: Craig, you'll be making one stop today with an empty express to test our new station. You can make up time afterwards. *Craig: Why can't Texas do it? He likes idling at stations. *Emmet: You will do as you are told. *(Craig obeys) *Narrator: Came the blunt reply. So Craig did. But he was still unhappy, and he grew sick too. *Craig: I just can't get up to speed. *Narrator: He moaned. *Fireman: It's time for your visit to the works. Your pipes are clogged. *Narrator: Said the fireman. At last, they approached the new station. Craig was impressed but his mood soon changed. In front of him was a blank wall and huge buffers. *(Craig stops at the station) *Craig: What a boring view! *Narrator: He grunted. *Craig: Important engines like me should have a paramonic view where I can see people and people could see me. *Narrator: And he wheeshed angrily. Craig was happy when it was time to leave. *Driver: Now you really can enjoy your run as long as your pipes will let you. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Craig: Come on, come on! I can go faster than this! *Narrator: Puffed Craig. *Craig: Sick? Me?! Never! *Narrator: But Craig began to feel more and more feeble, and soon, he came to a complete stop. *Craig: What's happened? *Narrator: He explained. His driver and fireman inspected him. *Fireman: Something's broken inside you, Montana. *Narrator: Said his fireman. *Fireman: Now you're really will have to go to the works. *Narrator: Craig was still fuming when Samson arrived to collect his coaches. *Samson: Well, well, well! So much for know about anything. You got too puffed up in your boiler so it's serves you right. *Narrator: When Craig returned to the works a few days later, he was still boasting. *Craig: I am the finest engine on the Island of Sodor, properly the finest in the world. *Emmet: Come on, Craig. We're going to the official opening at the new station. *Narrator: Then there was trouble, As Montana approached the new station, neither the driver or fireman could apply his brakes. Something had jammed. The driver reduced steam, but Montana was still going too fast. *(The driver struggles to reduce steam, but snaps the throttle, and throws it away as Craig whistles and gasps as he crashes into the paramonic view) *Craig: Help me, pleeaase! *Emmet: Well, Craig. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Craig: I knew you wanted a paramonic view, but this is not the way to achieve it. *Emmet: Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir. *Narrator: Muttered Craig. When Craig was repaired again, he took Emmet to the new station, for a second official opening. This time he arrived safely and everyone clapped and cheered as he pulled in. Mickey spoke to him. *(when Craig arrives safely with a passenger train into King's Cross) *Emmet: Your paramonic view is here to stay. I trusted you are always see through it, from the safety of your own rails. *Narrator: Craig hardly agreed. Category:UbiSoftFan94